


tainted hearts

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kira Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kira Yukimura,” Violet says with relish, propping her feet up on the counter and leaning back in her chair. “Never expected to see the golden girl of the McCall Squad in my humble abode. What can I do you for?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	tainted hearts

“Kira Yukimura,” Violet says with relish, propping her feet up on the counter and leaning back in her chair. “Never expected to see the golden girl of the McCall Squad in my humble abode. What can I do you for?”

Kira looks around the empty shop before walking closer, worrying her lower lip. “I need help getting my parents back.”

Violet's grin widens, “How very curious, did your little hero group already fail?”

Kira doesn't meet her eyes, and the sweet satisfaction does taste so delicious in the morning. “Well,” Violet drawls, sitting up, “I don't appreciate being treated like a last resort. You should have come here first, McCall does have that limiting no killing policy.”

Kira's eyes flash up to meet hers, and Violet watches the sudden angry spark get smothered by her desperation. “Can you help me or not?”

“I can,” Violet says, “but how will you pay me?”

“For the love of-,” Kira snaps, exasperated, “however you want, just save them before it's too late.”

“Quite the deal,” Violet says, standing up and holding out her hand to shake.

Kira does without hesitation, she hasn't come this far for nothing, and being in Violet's debt was far better than her parents being kept hostage by the eldest Hale. Hopefully it wasn't too- no, she couldn't think like that.

.

Violet delivers her parents the following afternoon, sedated but healthy, and Kira's eyes widen at her blood stained boots.

“Is that…?” Kira can't finish the question, feeling sick and checking the girl for an injury.

“No,” Violet says, and smirks, “lucky for you that would have cost an extra half favor at least. No, it's just a certain dead wolf's.”

Kira steels herself, giving her parents a last look. “Okay, what do you need of me?”

Violet cocks her head, and draws out the silence until it's heavy enough that Kira's breathing feels smothered.

“I haven't decided. I'll come back in a week for my favor,” Violet declares, and is gone before Kira can process the words.

And then her Dad's waking up, and Kira doesn't give any more thought to her payment.

.

Noshiko's the one that figures out who exactly rescued them. She brings it up early Thursday morning, while Kira brews a pot of green tea and her Dad sleeps.

“What did the Orphans want in exchange?” she asks, and Kira almost drops the hot mug.

“It was just Violet,” Kira says with a wince, as if it was a meaningful distinction.

Her mother sighs, “What was it Kira?”

Kira swallows, leaning against the counter. “A favor.”

Noshiko takes a deep sip from her decaf, eyes shutting.

“I went with Scott and Allison and Boyd and Erica, but we couldn't even get  _in_  the Hale Estate,” Kira says. “Peter sent a note, I couldn't not offer-”

“Kira,” Noshiko interrupts gently, “I'm very glad you had someone save us. I only hope your payment doesn't harm you.”

“Mom, it'll be fine- she's not like, evil incarnate.”

“We can go back to New York today Kira.”

“ _Mom_ , I'll be fine, I swear.”

.

Truth is, she's worried- the sixth day has rolled around, and Kira can't make herself get out of bed. Today is her last day of freedom, and from what she's researched too late into the night, an Orphan's favor could be anything. There were people sent on near impossible searches for rumored artifacts, people sent to kill and steal, others to do huge inane tasks like making a million tally marks and then recounting them.

Article after article labels their trades as dealing with the collective devil, and the chills are getting harder to shake. How well did she really know Violet? They had shared gym before the younger girl dropped out, but they weren't close by any means. What if…

Kira gets out of bed, tugging open her curtains.

She still has today.

.

The day goes too quickly, too well, and Kira's crawling into bed, a knot forming in her stomach. Sleep doesn't come easily, and her phone's light and vibrations bring her back to awareness at 12:01. She knows who it is before she unlocks the screen, takes a steadying breath before she reads the text.

_come back to my shop at 9am, pack a lunch_

Kira doesn't manage to fall back asleep, and once there's light streaming through her window, she makes her own kettle of coffee.  

She spends the rest of her free time reciting what she'll say to Violet before the Orphan can make any demands. It's at a good point in her head when she walks into the shop, and the shopkeeper herself breaks Kira's concentration.

Violet's perched behind the counter, head in her hands, reading a paper and she just looks so  _young_. And then Violet catches sight of her with a dark grin, “Kira, good morning.”

The voice brings Kira back to reality- this girl had killed Peter Hale while only getting a little blood on her boots, it didn't matter how young she was.

“I'm not going to kill myself- I mean I'm not going to kill  _anyone_  for the favor,” she declares, coming up to the counter.

Violet laughs, honest to god laughs like Kira just told the most amazing joke in the history of humanity. “Wouldn't dream of it doll, I was thinking you could help around the shop, inventory, the cash register when I'm out and stuff. Only weekends and nights, wouldn't want to interfere with your schooling.”

“I- um,  _what_?”

“If you killed someone on my orders and then got caught, that wouldn't leave me in a very good position now would it?” Violet says, and Kira's sure there's more to it. There  _has_  to be, every single article said the Orphans were seven types of monstrous, and this, this almost sounds like an internship.

“Is this going to be a problem?” Violet asks, and Kira shakes her head quickly.

“Good,” Violet grins, “you can start with making an inventory list of all the stuff in the back.”

It's much easier said than done- the back ends up having like a  _million_  different things, and more than a few that she has to ask Violet the name of. The girl doesn't mind though, answering elaborately, sometimes even giving the story of how it came to be in her possession. By lunch, Kira's forgotten she should be afraid of Violet, giggling at her story about cat food and the sheriff.

(By the end of the month, Kira's almost forgotten that she's in the shop out of obligation, that Violet isn't on anyone's side. By the end of the month, she kisses Violet and pretends it doesn't mean more complications.)


End file.
